A Very White Xmas
by JB Rose
Summary: It's Xmas and due to an 'accident' Bella is experiencing it first hand as a new born. All Jasper wants for Xmas is his mate to except him. All Peter wants is to survive Xmas while his wife goes a little insane. Who ever said Xmas was easy?


**Disclaimer: Don't own, play with though**

**A/N: Happy Holidays to all of my readers from around the world. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and for taking the time to spend in my little padded cell with me. A BIG thank you to Leah and Elizabeth who have spent endless amount of time reading these stories and editing them as best as they can. **

**Be happy, be at peace and be loved.**

**J.**

I settled against the trunk of the tree, allowing my leg to dangle beneath me. I turned my head to look up at the new moon that graced the sky through the branches of the solid oak tree. Part of me felt sorry for humans, a new moon was more beautiful than a full one and with their weak eye sight they missed it.

I frowned as my view was partly blocked by the movement of the clouds. I smiled as I remembered the first time I had seen a cloud with my new eye sight. It was odd watching little drops of water hover in what seemed to be mid air. I closed my eyes and smiled. Even with the snow I could hear him coming. I tried to stay as still as possible hoping that for once that I could surprise him. I slowly brought my leg up and moved so I was in a crouch waiting for my prey to come to me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as he stopped in the middle of the clearing with a slight look of confusion on his face. His blonde hair had this habit of falling into his eyes made him look like a fallen angel, unearthly beautiful. His black shirt and dark jeans that looked like they could have been painted on made him stand out against the snow covered floor. A true fallen angel and all mine. Just as I thought I could leap he turned his burning red eyes up at my hiding spot and smirked. Shit.

"Naughty Isabella, I thought you knew better than this. Hiding from your mate and master is one thing, trying to attack him is a completely different matter. Now are you going to come down or do I have to come up there and get you? Peter and Charlotte want to go and hunt for a Christmas tree. Char said something about it being our first family Christmas and needing to do things properly. She even wanted to do the whole Christmas dinner thing but Peter managed to convince her that we could do without it. "

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. There was no way I was going down there not after my failed attempt. I reached up and rubbed my neck where he had bitten me just this morning for arguing with him which brought up another reason I didn't want to go near him. In fact if he never came near me again I would be a lot happier. I stood up straight before moving back a little before taking a running leap, flying through the air before back flipping into a tree a little bit away from my earlier hiding spot. Never once leaving the safety of the trees, I made my way quietly back to the place I had come to see as home in the last few days.

I did one more back flip and landed on the porch of the house just as Jasper strolled out of the woods shaking his head at my attempt to get away from him. I squeaked and ran into the house and hid behind Peter who shot me a confused look until Jasper came in the house. I could see from my hiding spot that his eyes were fully black and from the low growl that left his mouth I knew that at some point I was going to get punished in some way.

"Isabella, come here right now."

I shook my head before placing my hand back on my neck letting out a small whimper as my fingers ghosted over his mark. I was suddenly wrapped up in a pair of arms and cradled to Charlotte's chest as she hissed at my mate.

"Major, you're scaring her. She might not act like a new born but it doesn't mean that she isn't one or did you forget how she ran away from you this morning after your little show."

I buried my head further into her neck as I waited for him to respond. I hadn't really meant to get angry with him, but I had spent four hours testing; trying to control my strength by wrapping presents up and all he had to say was I had made a mess. This led to me screaming at him that he was an insensitive prick and that I would rather be a nomad than be his mate. In turn he pushed me against the wall and promptly bit me which in turn caused me to run away. Hence the reason I had been up the tree hiding.

"This is none of your business Charlotte. Now give me back my Isabella and we will meet you after we have spoken."

Peter pulled her away from me before sending me a reassuring smile before running out the door. I whimpered again and slowly backed away from Jasper who stalked towards me. I felt the wood of the cabin wall hit my back just as he trapped me within his arms. I couldn't stop myself from shaking as he lowered his face to my neck. I tensed as I waited for him to sink his teeth, so when he licked the mark and started to purr I couldn't stop myself from jumping a little in surprise.

"Isabella, I need you to relax. You're blocking me from being able to help you."

I tried to do as he said, but a part of my mind was telling me that I was in danger and keeping my shield up was the only thing keeping me safe. I jumped again as the sound of Jasper's phone filled the air causing him to let out a small growl. I watched as his eyes slowly returned to red as his eyes flicked across the screen before he looked at me and sighed.

"Let's go find Peter and Char. We can't let them have all the fun now can we?"  
I shook my head but stayed where I was. I wasn't going to turn my back to him anytime soon and from the look that crossed his face he knew this would be the case.

Sighing again he walked out the door allowing me to trail behind him. When we hit the edge of the trees he took off running leaving me standing there. I waited for a few minutes before jumping into the trees and taking off in the opposite direction just as it began to snow once more. Running through the snow was becoming my favourite thing to do and being high up made it that tiny bit better.

Taking a deep breath in my throat suddenly felt like it was on fire. Letting my senses guide me I started to hunt. Carlisle would be proud of me. I had chosen to follow his diet rather than kill humans even if they were the dregs of society. I crouched low as my prey came into sight waiting for it to come a bit closer. I watched as its muscles moved as it stalked its way closer to the edge of the branch below me. Part of me started to feel sorry for having to kill such a beautiful feline, but I was hungry. As I went to pounce a blob of snow landed on its head revealing my position. Without so much as blinking my animal instincts took full control. I felt my back hit the ground as my prey tried to tear me to bits. Fighting back I couldn't help but let out a growl of my own before turning the tables. Within minutes I was holding the cooling body of my dinner and purring as my body became warm.

I buried my dinner and turned my face up to the night sky smiling as I felt the flakes settle against my body. I tensed slightly the second I felt them come into range but chose to remain where I was.

"Didn't your momma ever tell you not to play with your food?"  
I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at Peter before looking back at the sky. I felt Charlotte come and kneel beside me before leaning her head on my shoulder.

"You had me worried for a minute there Bella."

I knew what she meant and it was a near miss, but then again I didn't want to lose either Peter or Char. I still wasn't sure about Jasper, even though he was suppose to my mate. I tensed up more as I felt him move behind me. Char sighed before kissing my temple before whispering in my ear "relax sweet heart. Listen to what he has to say. Just remember he loves you."

I nodded my head before throwing her a quick smile. Peter kissed me on top of my head before helping Char off the floor.

"We'll give you two hours before we come looking for you. We still have to get this stupid Christmas tree."

Jasper nodded before Peter dragged Charlotte off into the trees. A moment later a scream filled the air before it changed to laughter.

"You were right to call me a, what was it again, oh yes an 'insensitive prick'. Let me tell you after you run off both Peter and Charlotte handed my ass to me. Twice. Charlotte was right earlier as well. Part of me keeps forgetting that you are a new born, most of the time you act as if you're older than you really are."

I turned but remained sat on the floor look up at him with my head tilted to the side.

"I should have explained to you why I bite you. In fact there are so many things I should have told you by now and for that I am sorry."

I nodded my head before letting out a small giggle as a pile of snow suddenly dropped on his head. Within a second I was up and running as he chased after me growling. Just as I was about to jump into my usual hiding spot I was pushed face first into the snow. I let out a small giggle as I was flipped onto my back forcing me to look up at Jasper and that in turn caused me to suddenly gasp. If I thought that he looked like an angel beforehand, I was mistaken.

I watched as his eyes darkened once again as he slowly lowered his body on to mine yet again trapping me between his arms. Instead of feeling scared as I did last time, I felt an odd sensation and part of me liked it. I slowly allowed myself to reach out and touch his face causing him to start to purr.

"You're starting to feel it, aren't you my mate? Who I am to you and you to me? When you threatened to leave me this morning, I lost it. I bite you because the animal in me told me to show you who you belonged to. We spent so long avoiding each other before the accident because _they_ said I would hurt you and now."

I was only half listening to what he was saying. I was greatly distracted by the snow that was landed on his long eyelashes. When one landed on his nose I couldn't stop myself from licking it away causing him to let out a sound half way between a purr and a growl. I pulled back and lowered my eyes waiting for him to reprimand me again. Instead I gasped as he lick his way up my neck, when he passed over the bite mark he leant in and sucked it causing me to let out a small meowing sound.

"You are the most beautiful angel I have ever seen my Isabella."

I wanted to argue that it was he that was the angel and not me, but my lips where suddenly busy. For a second I was worried before I just let myself go and kissed him back. Kissing Jasper was a learning experience to say the least. It started out soft and slow building into a frenzy. I gasped as he fought his way into my mouth as he wrapped his hands into my hair holding my mouth to his. Not knowing what to do with mine, I dug my finger nails into his shoulders causing him to growl into my mouth as he thrust his hips into mine.

The strange feeling that flowed through my body grew stronger at his movements. Without even thinking I hooked my right leg over his hip and started to move in time with his body. He pulled his mouth away from mine and growled at me.

"If you continue to do that Isabella, you must be willing to face the consequences. Now you have a choice we continue this here and now, and trust me when I say I will make you mine or we go and find this Christmas tree. If you choice the second option, I promise before I take you everything will be explained to you. Now chose."

As much as I was enjoying what we were doing a large part of me was confused. I must have dropped my shield by accident because Jasper suddenly untangled us and kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't feel bad my mate. As I said we will continue with this once you have all your answers. Now come let's go and find this blasted Christmas tree"

I nodded my head before I was picked up off the floor. The next few weeks became somewhat blurred even to my new mind. During the day Charlotte and Peter would teach me about control and how to protect myself. The first time Peter and I sparred, Peter landed up being thrown across the clearing by Jasper who then dragged me up to his bedroom and trapped us in there for the rest of the day, growling every time I so much as twitched. After that Peter and I would spar away from the house while Charlotte kept Jasper busy. During the night Jasper would explain what it was to be mated in general and also to him. I was starting to be grateful for my new expanded mind because everything he was saying was normal for mating seemed to be the complete opposite to what he said to expect in our relationship.

So here I was yet again, hiding from the world up my tree. It was Christmas Eve and Jasper had managed to push me to the edge once again this time it wasn't anger. It was that odd feeling I got that night when we went tree hunting. The more time I spent around Jasper the stronger it would get, even now sat here I could feel it wiggle its way through my body and into my unbeating heart. I had tried to bring it up with Charlotte several times but stopped myself thinking I was insane.

I frowned and without thinking brought my hand up to rub his bite mark. It no longer brought me pain, in fact it made me feel happy and that just confused me even more. I needed to hunt, but I didn't want to leave my hiding spot. I was in luck however, as a young moose walked into my clearing. I didn't even think and within a second I was breaking its neck before sinking my teeth into its neck. I felt him approach me causing me to let out a warning growl before I could stop myself.

"Just relax, finish your meal my mate. I am not here to take it from you."

I did as he instructed as he combed his fingers through my hair. I couldn't stop myself from purring as the last of the blood flowed down my throat. I tried to stand to remove the carcass but was stilled by Jasper hand.

"Stay. I will clean up for you. Don't move."

I wanted to argue, but I nodded my head and stayed where I was. I watched as he walked off into the edge of the trees carrying what was left of my dinner. I hadn't noticed up until then what he was wearing. Instead of his usual dark clothing he was wearing white wash jeans and a white shirt that clang to his back showing me his powerful muscles. The feeling returned stronger than ever causing me to let out a whimper. As I waited for him to return it starting to snow again causing me to become a little distracted. I was busy watching the different snowflakes dance their way down to join their friends on the floor that I didn't sense his return until he tilted my head back and licked me clean.

"You are beautiful my mate kneeling here covered in blood and snow."

I wanted to say something, but before I could he pushed me to the floor gently with his foot. I noticed even his cowboy boots where white. In fact the only colour where his eyes before they totally turned black even turning the whites of his eyes.

"I waited for you to come to me my mate. I stood by and watched as you fought with yourself; as you struggled to come to grips with the call of our mating. Yet you didn't, instead you run from me, hiding."

I whimpered as I tried to wiggle my way backwards away only for him to lightly put his foot on my shoulder holding me down.

"No more hiding, no more running. You are my mate, stop thinking and hiding behind your shield and start acting on those feelings you've been having."

I frowned as I tried to work out what he was saying. Was it really me that was causing this confusion? He also brought up my shield again. The only other time it had been brought up was the day I re awoke to this life after _he_ hurt me. I looked up at the fallen angel before me and whimpered.

"I can't help you unless you tell me what you want Isabella. You have left me blind."

"I don't know how to..."

I suddenly felt something in me snap causing me to let out a howl of pain as my back arched off the floor as a blue flash filled the air around us. Just as quickly as I was in pain my body was suddenly filled with so much pure lust that I knew it was coming from within me rather than the fallen angel who was smirking down at me.

_MINE_?

"Yes Isabella, I am yours; just as you are mine."

Before I could stop myself I had pushed him on to the ground as I crawled up his body, rubbing against him like I was marking him. Just as quickly Jasper rolled us so I was pressed beneath his body as he ran his hands down my body causing me to purr.

"That's it my mate. Let me claim you, let me finally be as one with you."

I allowed him take control as he started to kiss me. Like the last time we were in the clearing it started out soft but soon turned heated as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I jumped as I felt his shirt give way under my fingers. I hadn't even realised that I had been holding on to it.

"I have more where that came from relax, my mate."

I felt him lick his way down to his mark before he lightly grazed it with his teeth causing me to let out a purr and thrust my hips up to meet his, earning a growl in response.

"If you keep doing that Isabella, I won't be able to control myself."

I let out a small hiss before trusting my hips up again. The feelings that had filled my body for the last few weeks had returned and were demanding attention.

J POV

I shuddered as I felt my mate's cravings flow from her body. I wanted our first time to be loving but that wasn't going to happen. The monster in me made one final push before I let him merge with me. Our mate needed us to both take her, and after weeks of her denying us we were more than ready. My monster reached out to hers and cradled it in his arms as I took her in mine. It was the most erotic feeling we had ever felt and it was causing us to become harder than ever before and crave her even more.

Within a blink of an eye I ripped her dress from her body letting us see it for the first time. We couldn't stop ourselves from letting out a primal growl as we noticed she wore nothing beneath it. Lowing our body so it was fully covering hers hiding it from any eyes that might be watching, we tilted our head so it was next to her ear.

"You're a naughty little minx, aren't you? Not wearing anything under your dress. One would think you wanted to be fucked, my mate?" 

I growled as she wiggled under us causing her nipples to brush against our chest and even through the denim of my jeans we could feel how wet she was. We inhaled her purely wintery scent of fire, mulled wine, and apple cider and let out another feral growl making her even wetter.

"Do not move Isabella or I will have to punish you."

Without waiting for a reply I stood up and slipped my boots off before unbuttoning my jeans. I let out a low growl as she moved but couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face as she knelt before me, bottom lip between her teeth as she reached out stopping as if waiting permission. I nodded my head, keeping my eyes on hers as she carefully pulled my jeans down my legs, only moving to step out of them. The monster in me was starting to get impatient but I held him back explaining this was the first time she was _willingly_ doing this. We purred as we felt her finger tips brush against us causing our erection to twitch and her to pull her hand back that fast that she would have fallen on her back if I hadn't grabbed her and slowly lowered her on to the floor before laying next to her and dragged her so her back was to my chest.

I lifted her leg so it was it was over my thigh giving me perfect access to her steaming wet pussy. I nuzzled my nose into her hair as my hand danced down her body, taking in her in. I couldn't help but purr as she started to make cooing sounds as I played with her breasts. I needed more. I needed to taste her. Rolling her so she was on her back I half climbed on top of her so my head was resting near her breast. Being careful not to scare her I leant forward and sucked her nipple into my mouth and lightly bite down on it causing her to arch her back and wrap her fingers in my hair officially holding me in place. I kept lapping at her breast as my hand cupped her sex and massaged it. I slowly slipped a finger between her folds massaging her clit before placing it in her. Even with her hold on me I was still stronger than her. I pulled my head away from her breasts and captured her lips with mine as I pushed a second finger into her. Fuck, even after everything she had gone through she was still tight. I bent my finger up and hit that special spot inside of her causing her to tighten around my fingers.

"That's it my mate. Come undone for me."

I couldn't stop myself from purring as she came undone then and there. When she was still coming down I pushed myself into her roaring as her muscle clamped around me. Waiting for her to relax a little, I kissed the side of her neck and made cooing sound at her. When she was as relaxed as she was going to get I moved in and out of her slowly at first letting her get use to the sensation before reaching for her leg and placed it over my shoulder letting me sink deeper into her.

"You're mine Isabella. Your unbeating heart, your body, even your very soul now belongs to me my mate. I will please you, clothe you and look after you. All I ask from you is that you obey my rules, and for that I will give you the world. Will you Isabella? Will you obey me?"

I thrust into her harder but slowed down my movements. I wasn't going to let either of us cum until I got the answer I so desired. I watched as she tried to get me to move faster, but I held her hips officially pinning her to the floor.

"Please..."

"Not until you answer my question Isabella. Will you fully except me as your rightful mate and obey me?"  
"Yes, Major. I'm yours."

I couldn't stop myself I let out a roar and sank my teeth in her slender neck as I thrust into her hard and fast pushing her over the edge several times before I allowed myself to release inside of her flooding her with my essence. I turned us so I was still buried in her but so she was curled against my chest as I lightly purred at her as I dragged my fingers through her hair.

"You've just given me the best Christmas present ever my Angel."

"Merry Christmas, my Major."

I let out a low growl before taking her again as a new fall of snow fell to the earth bring with it the breaking dawn of a new day.


End file.
